Fireworks
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: There is a fireworks celebration in Sooga, but when Garu turns Pucca down, who does she meet? Oneshot


YAYYYY Another Pucca story! Nah, just kiddin. just a little oneshot... Okay, BIG oneshot... written by me and one of my friends, lizann12 . deviantart . com (get rid of the spaces.) mwahahaa. I got her to sorta like Pucca, atleast long enough to write this oneshot fanfic with me :) Okay, and without further distractions, I bring to you... FIREWORKS!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pucca was walking through the village, looking for one specific person to talk to. She was planning on asking him a question, but she was still wording in her head exactly how to say it. She nervously twirled her thumbs, walking down the main road and into the bamboo forest. As Pucca neared Garu's house she knew exactly what to do. She went into the house without knocking and gave Garu a BIG kiss. He groaned and unsuccessfully tried to push Pucca away. She giggled as Garu wiped her kiss off.

Garu looked up at her, annoyed, as Pucca looked down. Her faced turned slightly red, and she glanced up at Garu again. He continued to look at her.

"What?" Pucca looked down again.

"I wanted to ask you... if you wanted to go to see the fireworks celebration... With me." Pucca muttered, and then hopefully looked back up at Garu.

Garu just shook his head. All of Pucca's hope wasn't lost until he said, "I have a date..." Pucca's eyes simply were in disbelief. Ring Ring walked into the room shortly after this.

" Pucca. Did you hear? Garu and I are going to the fireworks. Together!" Pucca flooded the house with tears. She turned around and ran home, continuing to cry all the way to her house. She ran up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door, and flung herself on her bed.

The next day Ching heard about the incident and went to Pucca's house to see how she was. Obviously, she wasn't the best. Soon Pucca was ready for revenge, which made Ching come in handy. Pucca decided that she would get a date too and then they would be even. But who would she choose?

"Okay, Ching. Who have you got for me?" Pucca and Ching were sitting in Pucca's room, looking at a piece of paper with every guy in Sooga Village on it. Ching tapped her pencil on the paper.

"Dada?" Ching read, and laughed after seeing Pucca's face. "Okay, not Dada, then... What about Ssosso?" Pucca just looked at her.

"Are you kidding? Garu wouldn't be jealous of either of them! Who else do we have?" Pucca asked. Ching looked back to the paper.

"Tobe?" Ching said doubtfully.

"While I'm sure that would make Garu a little angry, I definitely don't want Chief to kill me. Besides, I'm sure they are already going together," Pucca smiled. Ching also smiled, and then looked back to her paper and shrugged.  
They decided a break would be best so they went to the village to get some food at the Goh-rong. As they sat there and ate, Pucca's eye got caught on a boy she had never seen in the Village before. She grabbed Ching's arm really hard and ran to talk to him.

"I'm Pucca and this is my friend Ching, who are you? I have never seen you around here before."

"I am Burko. My family just moved here." Pucca saw this as an opportunity to get a date before he got to know her.

"That's cool! So where do you live?" Ching asked. Up close, Burko was smiling, had brown eyes and dark brown hair, and looked to be a year older than Pucca.

"Right down the road, next to a training hall of some sort." He pointed at the door. Ching and Pucca exchanged looks.

"We are having a fireworks celebration tomorrow night, and it would be great if you could come!" Pucca grinned. Burko nodded.

"I'd love to go, but I do not know where this is or anything about it."

"We are watching fireworks at dark, outside the village, and afterwords there is a moonlight dance." Pucca smiled, blushing slightly.

"A moonlight dance?" Burko asked. Pucca nodded and Ching explained.

"It's an annual dance we have to celebrate Sooga Village. We get dressed up. Its sorta semi-formal."

"Okay, then," Burko smiled again, "It's a date." Pucca and Ching giggled excitedly while leaving the Goh-Rong.

Pucca's smile vanished as soon as she walked out the door. Walking down the path towards her was Garu, and hanging all over him was Ring Ring. Her arm was locked with his as they walked, and she kept talking and whispering in his ear. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her, because he wasn't answering to anything she was saying. This made Ring Ring angry, and she stopped talking. She looked forward, only to find Ching and Pucca staring angrily at her. A quick smirk was all she did before turning to Garu and kissing him right on the lips. Garu stood in shock for a second, until Ring Ring turned back around. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Pucca was watching him. Suddenly, Pucca brightened up, and she skipped to them.

"Hey guys! Guess who I just met. Burko! He's the new boy in town." Pucca said, smiling. Ring Ring seemed very interested.

"And," Ching giggled," Pucca is going with him to the fireworks celebration!"

"Burko?" RingRing scoffed, "What kind of a name is that. I bet he's ugly, just like you-"

"Hey, Pucca." A voice came from the opened Goh-Rong door, and out stepped Burko, smiling at Pucca. She grinned back.

"Hey."

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" he asked. Pucca blushed, and quietly nodded her head. He nodded in return, then walked down the path to his home. Pucca wached him leave, then turned back to RingRing, Garu, and Ching. RingRing's mouth was open in shock, watching the empty road where Burko stood seconds earlier. Garu simply glared at the same spot. Ching couldn't help but smile.

"So then, maybe we'll see you tomorrow too? We could make it a triple date." Ching asked. RingRing closed her mouth and looked at Ching.

"Triple date?"

"Yep. Abyo asked me this morning at breakfast if I'd go with him!" Ching blushed and Pucca giggled in congratulations. Garu didn't look surprised, and Pucca avoided everyone's look by walking down the steps. Ching followed her.

"Let's go shopping for new clothes, Pucca! We need to find something new to wear to the dance!" Ching lead excitedely, and her and Pucca were off. RingRing mumbled and dragged Garu into the Goh-Rong with her.

**The Next Morning  
**  
"Beep beep beep-WAM!" Pucca hit the alarm clock as it flashed 4:30am. About 5 minutes later, Ching walked into her room to start getting ready. Pucca just looked at her in a sleepy daze.

"Why are we up so early again, Ching?" Pucca yawned, getting out of bed.

"Because, silly. We have to figure out exactly how we want to look! It's gotta be perfect!"

"Right, okay..." Pucca mumbled, not completely sure about it. Ching brought in all of her bags of things. Out came her dress, makeup, and many hair supplies. Pucca sighed and smiled.

"This is going to be a long morning," she thought to herself. As Ching unloaded her endless bag of supplies, Pucca realized that they hadn't even thought about getting shoes. They had got new purses and dresses, but not any shoes! This was a emergency, and not knowing who else to call in the panic of the moment, she dialed 911. After the people on the emergency line yelled at her about emergencies, Ching and Pucca were off to the store for some last minute shopping.

**Later that Day**

Pucca looked in the mirror, checking her appearance. Pucca had half of her hair up in the usual odango buns, but the rest was down around her shoulders. She wore a short red dress with gold on it, and matching gloves on her hand that went from her fingers to her elbow. She slipped on her high heels and walked out of the bathroom to find Ching sitting on Pucca's bed.

"Wow, Pucca. You look really nice!" Ching smiled and stood.

"Me? Look at you!" Pucca grinned, looking at her best friend's choice of clothes. Ching's pigtails were crazily curled, and she had a short purple dress with gold trim. She also had flared sleeves that started below her shoulder and dark purple shoes. Ching blushed.

"Do you think Abyo will like it?" Ching asked. Pucca nodded.

"Of course he will! If he doesn't, he's just crazy!" They both laughed. Pucca walked up to her bedroom mirror and frowned slightly. Ching walked up next to her.

"You look great, Pucca, don't worry about it! Burko will love you!" Ching smiled. Pucca blushed and turned back to the mirror.

"You really think so?" Pucca asked. Ching nodded.

"We'd better get going!" Ching said excitedly while dragging Pucca out the door and downstairs.

**At Dark**

Ching and Pucca waited nervously in the Goh-Rong lobby. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ching and Pucca both got up and ran to the door to open it.

"Hi girls!" Abyo said, standing next to Burko. Abyo was wearing nice clothes but Burko looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Burko said "Pucca,I am so sorry but my parents said we have to move agian, we are leaving tonight. I am sorry I didn't call sooner but I couldn't tell you over the phone..."

Pucca, in tears, said "Whhhatt?? How? Why do you have to tonight?" Burko said

"I know your upset and I promise if I ever come back, I will call you. Please forgive me and I have to go. Bye" Burko said, backing away from the door.

Pucca, this time flooding the house, mumbled, "Of course I forgive you, but I will miss you. Goodbye".

"You look great, Pucca. Goodbye" Burko whispered in her ear. She giggled and blushed heavily. With that, Burko left. Ching told Pucca they would stay with her if she wanted, but Pucca wouldn't stop crying.

"OR you could come with us..." Ching offered.

Pucca said, "... and have RingRing and Garu laugh at me? I don't think so."

Abyo said, "They will understand, and Ring Ring makes fun of you anyways so it will be like normal." Pucca decided that they wouldn't shut up till she said she would go, so they all walked to a grassy field outside the village. As they spread out the blanket,s Garu and Ring Ring showed up. Ring Ring quickly wanted to know where Burko was.

"Some things came up and turns out he couldn't make it, he had to move back to where he used to live". Pucca said .  
"Thats believable" RingRing snickered. Garu nudged her and gave her a bad look. Pucca quietly began to cry and Garu pulled Ring Ring aside.

"Why did you do that?" Garu scolded.

"Why are you standing up for her!? I am just about done with this!" Garu said

"Good, find your own way home. I am staying with Abyo, Ching, and Pucca". Ring Ring, offended and heartbroken, left crying. Garu walked over to where Pucca was sitting and put his arm around her as they watched the fireworks. Ching almost cried out of joy. After the fireworks, they danced, and at the last song, Pucca's favorite song, Garu leaned over and kissed her. Pucca blushed and smiled brightly. Abyo and Garu took Ching and Pucca to Pucca's house and they said their goodbyes and thanked each other for the night.

"Thanks Garu," Pucca said, blushing.

He nodded, and replied with "My pleasure." He smiled. They both looked over to see Abyo and Ching kissing, which made it even more akward for them. Suddenly, Pucca got on her tippytoes and gave him a simple peck on the cheek. Pucca walked into the Goh-Rong and quietly closed the doors behind her.

Garu left knowing that that wouldn't be the last date they ever went on and Pucca went to sleep dreaming of the next date or should i say wedding?? Just kidding. Thats all for now. :)

But please review and tell us what you think, LizAnn REALLY deserves these reviews for working so hard on a story with me (Plus we need to make her feel loved in the Pucca community :) ) So review!! :D Thank you guys!


End file.
